1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to slide fasteners and particularly to interlocking elements for slide fasteners, and to methods for manufacture of the interlocking elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,496,926, 3,179,996, 3,328,857, 3,414,948, 3,445,915, 3,487,531 and 3,770,862 and British Patents 446,336 and 871,458, contains a number of slide fasteners with fastening elements or scoops formed from metal or thermoplastic resins. In forming fastening elements by molding thermoplastics in a continuous cavity wheel, the molten thermoplastic is injected directly from an injection shoe engaging the wheel into cavities defining the fastener elements; such molded fastener elements are often subject to failure and breakage at leg portions adjacent the head portions during use or when folded to form the elements from elongated straight molded bodies.